The devil's Snare
by mihawklover
Summary: Power can destroy even the strongest of minds. It's the heart that throws up the barrier. For the strong that barrier is as strong a a sheild, for the weak it's as flimsey as glass. So how strong are you?
1. Luffy to the Rescue!

A/N: Okay, I was going to drop this story, but I have re written it in third person so I hope that you still like it!

* * *

Sienna had been on this little uncharted island for two months now, and she hated it. She had taken the job thinking that she would be working for the navy, but instead she had landed herself as scout on the the lady pirate, Alvida the club's, ship. Alvida was hard on her crew and continually asked them who was the most beautiful on the sea, it obviously wasn't her but her crew, including Sienna, were so frightened of her that they kept that fact to themselves, telling her only what she wanted to hear.

Sienna looked through round eyes, staring into the glassy surface of the ocean, examining her appearance. She was the owner of large, round and seemingly innocent purple eyes, when she was younger, the children of her small village would taunt her about them. That changed however the day Sienna ate her devil fruit, then they just ran away from her, calling her a monster behind her back.

Sienna originated in the west blue, on a small, out of the way island that had no name. Her farther had been killed by the navy, as in his younger years he was the weapon smith for the infamous King of the Pirates, she had been ten at the time. Not long after her mother jumped from a cliff, plunging to her death, Sienna had been just eighteen, it wasn't but four months ago that the incident had taken place. Sienna's mother had never been the same after her farther had died, so she tried not to be sad, rather thinking that her mother was now happy back in her father's arms. Anyway she had more pressing matters to fret over, she now worked for Alvida.

She sighed as she got to her feet, making her way grudgingly back to the ship, Alvida was probably tormenting her crew by now.

"Don't leave a speck of dust boys!" It looked as though Sienna had just missed Alvida's rage "Enough of that, you're too slow" '_Poor Coby' _Sienna thought as she watched Alvida kick him in the mouth, making him stutter out an apology. "If you have time to apologize you have time to clean the bathroom."

"Right away Alvida-sama!" Sienna watched as Coby slumped away, she really did feel sorry for him, Alvida scared her too.

"And where on earth have you been?" Alvida turned on Sienna "I have been waiting all morning for you to get back so that you could give me an update and I could give you your new assignment." Alvida was screaming at Sienna now her face going red in her anger. "Taking you on was a huge mistake! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Sienna cringed back from Alvida's rage stuttering slightly as she answered "A... Alvida-sama, I was simply out doing a routine check, and there's no one in sight." It hadn't taken the whole time that Sienna had been out to scout the area, it didn't take that long to scout the small island it wasn't very big.

"Just as well, your lucky you're so useful to me." Sienna didn't know why Alvida scared her so much, it would not take very much for her to use her devil fruit power against her Captain, though she was loath to use it; then more people would know she was a monster.

"WHAT A NAP!"

The call had come from nowhere startling Sienna, and serving to make Alvida even more angry. Sienna shuddered at the thought of the fate destined to the man who had called that out.

"Sienna, come with me I haven't finished with you, I'll deal with you straight after this minor problem." Sienna gulped at Alvida's threat and followed her to a store house in which Alvida proceeded to smash down with her club screaming "STOP LOAFING AROUND!"

"Question time boys! Who is the most beautiful on the sea?" The men at Alvida's feet looked up at the lady pirate in dread.

"Alvida-sama! None other than the wonderful Alvida-sama!" They were quick to respond trying to win back her favour.

"That's right, now, who thinks they can ignore my orders?" Alvida looked extremely pissed off, and Sienna couldn't help but feel sorry for the groveling pirates.

"Huh? Why not me who would ever THINK of..." The pirate didn't get to finish his answer as Alvida cut in, her voice rising with each word she spoke.

"Don't try to play dumb with me!! Who was it that yelled out what a nap? I heard it all the way from the ship!" Sienna cringed at the malice in her captain's voice, wishing she had not been forced to tag along, she hated seeing Alvida's crew being beaten up.

"Oh... That's right boss!! It was a stowaway!" The pirates quickly tried to cover their mistake. "Yeah that asshole Coby snuck some weirdo aboard."

"What? He's not some bounty hunter that came for the price on my head is he?" Alvida seemed to have forgotten Sienna completely, a fact that she was very thankful for. "Damn Coby! That little brat betrayed me."

"But the only bounty hunter I've heard of around here is..." One of the pireates puzzled over this scratching his head only to have another cut him off. "Impossible! I heard that he's been caught by the marines."

"If that's really him, breaking out would be a cinch. For the infamous Roronoa Zoro!" Sienna couldn't believe that Alvida would say such a thing. Zoro was a very strong man, while Sienna sometimes fantasied about him rescuing her from this dreaded place, she wouldn't like to meet him face to face. "Sienna, I thought you said there was no-one on the island! Go and find Coby and when I catch up, I'll kill you both!"

Sienna fled from Alvida in search of Coby, the two of them had to find a way to escape, and fast, maybe that bounty hunter Coby had hired would be able to help them.

* * *

Coby was a small boy, with pink hair and large round glasses, Sienna remembered him telling her that he had also been forced to join Alvida's crew, only under different circumstances. Coby and Sienna had stuck together ever since.

Sienna found Coby with a tall, messy black haired teen wearing a straw hat. The teen was also wearing a red tank top and blue pants cut off at the knee.

"Coby, we have to escape!" Sienna wasted no time with introductions. "Alvida, she's going to kill us."

"Sienna! Calm down." Coby grabbed Sienna by the shoulders. "It's alright this is Luffy, we're going to escape, and I'm going to complete my dream and become a marine! I'll even go so far as to capture Alvida!"

"Who're you going to capture Coby?" Sienna went cold with fear as Alvida smashed her club into a tiny, ill made boat not far from where the trio were standing, it hadn't taken her long to find them. "Did you think that you two could get away from ME?"

Alvida examined Luffy. "So that's your little bounty hunter huh? Well he don't look like Roronoa Zoro." Sienna stepped closer to Luffy, who, noticing the movement, smiled at her reassuringly. "I have one last thing to ask, who's the most beautiful on this sea? Answer me Coby!"

"Who's this pudgy old broad?" Sienna stared at Luffy, her mouth agape, was he nuts?

"Luffy-san! Take that back, This woman before you is..." Coby faltered "THE MEANEST, TUBBIEST, OLD BITCH ON THE SEA!" Luffy burst out laughing and Sienna thought that she was going to collapse, she couldn't believe Coby had said that.

"I don't care, I'll kill all three of you at the same time!" Alvida raised her club high above her head, and Sienna shut her eyes. She was not going to use her devil fruit, there was no way. Alvida's club came crashing down, onto Luffy's head, Sienna's hand flew to her mouth.

Luffy grinned. "That's not gunna work, I'm made of rubber." Sienna felt her mouth drop open '_He's just like me.'_

"Gomu Gomu pistol" Luffy brought his hand back and then let it fly into Alvida's stomach, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

"H... His hand stretched out!" Alvida's crew were standing around her limp form. "Alvida-sama lost. He's a monster!"

"Give Coby a boat!" Luffy pointed at the confused pirates. "He's going to join the marines, and you're going to watch him go!"

"Um excuse me, Mr Luffy?" Sienna walked up to the teen cautiously, Luffy looked at her and smiled "Can... Can I come with you and Coby too?" The last of her question came out rather fast because of her nervousness.

"Since you're one of Coby's friends, of course you can." Sienna smiled relieved and then walked with the two boys, to climb aboard their newly acquired boat.

* * *

"So you ate the Gomu Gomu fruit? Amazing" Luffy had explained to his two new companions about how he had become a rubber man.

"That means you cannot swim ever again." Sienna didn't think they had heard her since she had spoken so softly.

"Do you know much about devil fruits Sienna?" Luffy seemed genuinely interested and since he also had a devil fruit, Sienna felt comfortable with telling him.

"Well, I have a devil's fruit, but I cannot use it all that good, I don't like to use it." Sienna looked up at Luffy who smiled at her, and she found herself letting out her held breath in relief.

"Luffy-san if you're going to get One Piece, then you have to enter the grandline." Coby changed the subject. "They call it the pirate's graveyard!"

"Yup, that's why I'll need strong partners." Luffy grinned, seemingly at the idea of his future crewmates. "Like that guy at the marine base, the one we are going to right now."

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Sienna asked in confusion.

"If I like him, I think I'll bring him along." Sienna nearly had a heart attack when Luffy said this. She couldn't tell weather she wanted to meet the man she had fantasized about being her rescuer, or not.

"That's absolute nonsense! He's a monster!" Coby shouted at Luffy, trying to talk some sense into the teen.

"A monster huh?" Luffy seemed to be having a hard time grasping that fact.

"That's right Luffy-san! Roronoa Zoro is a dreadful man, who goes by the title 'Pirate Hunter Zoro' He's like a wild dog starving for blood. The man prowls the ocean sniffing out his next bounty." From the way Coby explained him, Zoro really did sound vicious. "People say he's a monster taking the form of a human. So you should throw away that ridiculous idea of making him a companion of yours..."

"But it's not like I've decided that he'll be my companion. I'm just saying that if he turns out to be a good guy..." Luffy didn't seem to be giving in too quickly.

"He's under arrest because he's not a good guy!!" Coby looked as though he was going to pop a vain, Sienna sighed, it looked like if she stayed with Luffy she would end up meeting her dreamed about, knight in shining armour, she briefly wondered what he was like, in her fantasies he had always been kind and caring.

* * *

Please remember to review! 


	2. Marine Base Island

A/N: Chapter 2!! Is up, again! I will have chapter 3 done soon, I like this story and have planned it some more so please review.  
Chapter 2: Marine Base Island

* * *

"We're finally at the Marine's base!" Luffy yelled throwing a fist into the air, once the three companions had all climbed from the small dingy boat, and Coby had tied it securely to the dock. "You're great Coby! We've actually reached our destination."

The location in which they had just reached, was the base of Marine headquarters in the East Blue. It was a fairly large town, though that was to be expected. At the back of the town however was a rather large building, which could only be the Marine base, it was quite impressive from afar.

"Of course! That's the basics of navigation, if you wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a pirate." Coby stressed, trying to instill at least some basic logic into Luffy's brain. "You should at least get a navigator to join you."

"Alright let's go eat!" Luffy yelled walking down the street of the medium sized town.

"I don't think that he's listening." Sienna pointed out to Coby as the two of them followed their companion, to look for a restaurant.

The place they found to order their lunch was a cosy little restaurant that served quite a good meal for a fair price. The three of them ate in companionable silence, enjoying the meal and the company of each other.

"We'll go our separate ways here, you two do your best to be great marines alright?" Luffy was the first to break the silence.

It was only then that Sienna realised that she hadn't really thought about what it was she was going to do when the three of them disbanded and followed their own paths. Coby and Luffy had just assumed that she would become a Marine, but she was unsure if that was what she really wanted to spend her life doing.

"I will! Thank you so much Luffy-san you have to become a great pirate too!" Coby sobbed into his arm. "Although we'll be enemies in the future."

"Say, I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the Marine's base?" Luffy said innocently, again ignoring Coby.

The reaction that Luffy's words instilled however made them seem not so innocent. The people in the restaurant pressed themselves to the walls, their faces covered in looks of dread.

Looks like we can't just yell out the name Zoro." Coby whispered to Sienna and Luffy behind his hand. "I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base."

Coby's conversation change didn't turn out as good as what he had planned. The people of the restaurant jumped up out of their seats, knocking chairs and tables flying in their haste. This time however their faces were white with fear.

"I think we should leave." Sienna suggested, paying for the meal and following the two boys out of the room. Either something strange was going on or this town was really weird.

"Hahaha what an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again." Luffy clutched his stomach from laughter.

"It was rather strange." Sienna giggled at Luffy who was having trouble containing himself. "I wonder why they did that!"

"I could understand why they would be afraid after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name since he could escape at any time!" Coby answered her. "But why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant's name too?"

"Well he could have done something bad, right?" Luffy asked, as the Marine's base came into view.

"That's impossible!" Coby screamed at Luffy, outraged that he could even think such a thing.

"Well it is a possibility Coby." Sienna said backing Luffy up.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Coby told her making her giggle.

* * *

"It looks pretty ugly up close." Luffy stated. Sienna followed Luffy's eyes. They had reached the Marine's base. Sienna personally had to disagree with the rubber boy however, she thought that it looked just as impressive up close as what it did from afar. "Go ahead Coby."

"But I'm not prepared yet!" Coby stuttered, loosing his nerve at the front of the building. "Besides that incident at the restaurant got me thinking... Ah Luffy-san!" Luffy seemed to be making ignoring Coby a habit, as he ignored Coby for the third time that day, climbing to the top of the wall.

"Monster. I wonder where he is?" Luffy asked himself while shading his eyes from the sun in an attempt to better view the courtyard beyond the wall he was hanging over.

"You can't find him that easily." Coby said as Luffy jumped back down to the ground. "He's probably being kept in a secret room or something."

"No! I saw something over there, it could be Zoro!" Luffy ran in the direction in which he had just pointed.

Sienna followed her friend out of curiosity, but she had made up her mind that she was not going to actually talk to Zoro for fear of making herself look stupid.

"Look at that person." Luffy said as he saw over the wall. "What's wrong?"

Coby had fallen from the wall, his face was stark white and he looked as though he was shaking. "Th-that black bandanna and cloth around his waist, and that intimidating aura." Coby seemed to be finding it hard to string a sentence together "It-it's him, it's Roronoa Zoro!"

Sienna and Luffy both turned around to get a better look at the man in the center of the small courtyard. He was in fact wearing a black bandanna and a cloth around his waist. He looked to be in bad shape and Sienna guessed that he had been beaten while he was tied to the two stakes. She wondered how long he had been there.

"So he's Zoro huh, looks to me as though those ropes are pretty easy to break!" Luffy stated after having examined his potential crew mate.

"S-stop joking around!" Coby screamed making Sienna fear that he was about to have a heart attack. "If you free him he could make a mess in the town, and even kill you!"

"Hey you! Could you please come over here and untie me?" The deep voice had come from the middle of the courtyard and made Sienna and Coby go stiff. "I've been tied up for nine days and I'm exhausted!"

Sienna felt her heart go out to the poor man. He must be starving, she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive for as long as what he had and she really envied his strength.

I'll repay you!" Zoro continued. "I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards I'm not lying. I'll keep my words."

"No... Don't do it Luffy-san! Don't be tricked by his words!" Coby shouted nearly deafening Sienna. "If you free him, he'll kill us and escape!"

"He can't kill me, because I'm too strong!" Luffy grinned, it made Sienna feel safe when he was around, so she was glad that he was so confident.

CLANK

Sienna jumped in shock when a wooden ladder clanked onto the wall next to her. Next minute a young girl climbed up it, holding her finger to her lips in a signal for silence.

"Ah Don't do it, it's too dangerous!" Coby yelled as the little girl jumped down the other side of the wall and ran over to Zoro. "Luffy-san! go stop her, she could be killed!"

Do it yourself!" Luffy answered smartly turning back to watch the scene unfold.

Sienna couldn't hear what the little girl and Zoro were saying but she saw her bring out a bag of rice balls, and hold them up to the swordsman, who screwed up his face.

"RORONOA ZORO!" The voice came from a new person walking into the grounds. From the way he was dressed and the way two Marine's followed him, Sienna thought it was safe to assume that he was an important person in the Marine's base. He had a weird hair cut, thick brows and an extremely smug look on his face, his physique made her uneasy.

She couldn't hear anymore of what was being said, though she could see that the new man was saying something nasty to Zoro. He then walked over to the little girl and grabbed one of the rice balls, taking a bite. A few seconds later he spat it on the ground and then hit the other's from the girl's hand, bringing tears to her eyes.

Sienna watched as he directed the girl's eyes to a sign nearby, and then turned to issue an order to one of the Marine's that had followed him into the courtyard. To Sienna's shock and horror, the Marine turfed the little girl over the fence. Luffy was quick to react fortunately, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Coby asked the little girl as you checked her over for any injuries.

"What mean people." Sienna said standing back up. "We should get you home, Luffy won't find it hard to locate us."

* * *

As Sienna had predicted, it didn't take long for Luffy to join back up with her and Coby, though the news that he bore made everyone's hearts light with happiness. Zoro had eaten the girl's food and didn't seem to be as bad a person as his reputation let on.

The little girl, Rika, then went on to tell the three companions that it was her fault that Zoro was tied up. He had rescued her from the Marine Lieutenant son, Helmeppo's, pet dog, that had attacked her.

"The only bad guys are the Morgan's" Rika stated. "You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is scared of them!"

"Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!" The new voice came from the boy with the thick eyebrows from earlier, Sienna guessed that this was Helmeppo. "Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm going to publicly execute him in three days! I'll use him as an example for all of you, it's going to be pretty interesting!"

"Three days? Didn't you say you'd give him a month?" Luffy asked. Sienna wondered briefly where he had learnt that bit of information.

"Who are you? How rude!" Helmeppo said. "I was only joking with him, only an idiot would believe that!"

"YOU FIEND!" Sienna yelled in anger. How could he play with someone's emotions like that?

Luffy seemed to think the same as her, though he showed his anger by punching Helmeppo in the mouth as hard as he could. "Coby I've decided, I'm going to ask Zoro to join me!"

"Y-Y-You dare to hit me!? My dad hasn't even hit me once!" Helmeppo wasn't taking the hit very good. He was definitely a bad sport. "I Marine Lieutenant's son, I'll tell him about this! You'll regret hitting me! You'll get a death sentence for it!" After this speech Helmeppo was carried away by two other marines.

"RIKA!" A woman appeared. She was Rika's mother and was quick to usher her daughter into her home and away from Luffy's influence.

"Looks like we're going to be in a lot of trouble!" Coby screamed clutching his head. "If the lieutenant gets mad, he might send Marines after us!"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. I'm going to go talk to Zoro!" Luffy said as he walked off in the direction of the marine's base.

"Don't worry Coby, it'll turn out okay." Sienna said trying to soothe the poor boy. She thought what would happen next. Whatever it was she had a feeling that Luffy would be involved at the very root of any trouble that arose.

* * *

Remember to review! 


	3. The start of a great crew!

A/N: Okay its taken a while, but here it is, finally chapter 3!!! I hope there is no inconsistencies!! Hope you enjoy it .

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!

* * *

"Come on Coby, let's follow him. There isn't anything else for us to do." Sienna coaxed, pulling on Coby's arm. She was nervous about what Luffy had taken part in, but she didn't want to miss out on the action either.

"But Sienna, Luffy is going to get us into big trouble!" Coby dug his heels into the ground and pulled back, trying to stop Sienna's insistent tugging on his arm. He was too scared to even contemplate visiting the Marines now. It looked as though he would have to get a new dream.

"Don't be such a baby! I'm scared too, you know? But we need to stand by Luffy, he stood by us when Alvida attacked. It's our turn to stand by him!" Sienna wondered briefly where her sudden spout of courage had derived, she certainly hadn't felt as confident before she had started her little speech.

"Fine!" Coby sighed following Sienna up the path and towards the base and his doom. He would have to place his trust in Luffy once again. He did after all save Coby's life, and Sienna had never led Coby astray for the whole time that he had known her. Maybe things would turn out okay in the end.

* * *

Sienna frowned as she watched Luffy bound away from Zoro and towards the base entrance, a determined look in his eyes. She wondered what Zoro could have said to make Luffy excited, perhaps Zoro had decided to join Luffy's crew. That would make Luffy extremely happy.

"It looks like Luffy is going to break into the Marine Base Coby." Sienna whispered from atop the concrete wall surrounding the building. She was trying to decide weather or not to go and talk to Zoro, if he was going to join Luffy's crew, she would have to meet him eventually. She was saved an argument with her mind however when Zoro suddenly looked up, straight into her eyes.

"Hey you! If you're looking for your little friend. He's broken into the Marine base to try and bribe me." Zoro's voice echoed across the courtyard and Sienna knew she could avoid him no longer. She would have to make the trip over to where he was tied and talk to him like a decent individual.

"That's okay, I'm confident that Luffy can handle himself!" Sienna jumped down to the other side of the concrete wall and made her way over to Zoro, stopping in front of him. Her move however disturbed Coby and had him scuttling after her in a sweat.

"It's crazy to break into the Marine base, you do know that right? He may not make it out alive, there is hundreds of troops in there!" Zoro told her lazily, sounding as if it really didn't bother him and that he would do the same thing if he was in Luffy's position.

"I know that, but Luffy is strong, he can take them!" Sienna smiled at Zoro and held out her hand. "I'm Sienna! Are you going to join Luffy's crew? He could really use someone as strong as you. He's going to the Grandline!"

"No! I won't join his stupid little crew! I won't do anything that I may regret in the future, I will complete my dream!" Zoro ignored Sienna's hand. Not that he could have done much anyway, his arms were bound to a wooden stake.

"Oh? And what dream would this be?" Sienna was generally interested in the dream of the infamous pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro. Zoro grinned and looked Sienna full in the face, pausing dramatically for effect.

"I'll become the greatest swordsman who ever lived! No one will stand in my way!" Zoro's grin became even wider, and the look of confidence in the swordsman's eyes made her hold her breath. Sienna could see that he fully believed he would complete his dream. The only problem with it was, he would have to face the powerful Hawkeyes Mihawk if he wanted to accomplish his dream.

"Wow, that's big! It's nothing like my dream. Mine seems so small compared to it." Sienna looked down at her hands, wondering for the first time if she would ever make it in the world. Everything about her seemed so small, how would she cope when even her mother could not.

"Well you may as well tell me what it is now. You can't start something and then not finish it!" Zoro awaited her reply patiently. He could see troubled thoughts running beneath her seemingly innocent facade. There was something very wrong about her, though her couldn't quite figure out what.

"I'm a metaphysicain. I want to find out all about the energies that surround the world and also discover what role they play in the devil fruit." Sienna smiled at the look on Zoro's face, trying to hide her discomfort. Most people gave her odd looks when she told them about her dream.

"I thought you said your dream was small compared to mine!" Zoro asked mystified at the woman standing in front of him. When she had said small dream he had thought it was something like marrying a prince or something. "So what's that kids dream anyway?"

"Luffy wants to become the pirate king!" Coby said summing up his courage and addressing Zoro. Sienna smiled, she had known that Coby would come to help her and Luffy eventually, he just needed a slight nudge in the correct direction.

"What! Pirate king! You are joking right?"

"I was a bit shocked when I first heard him. But he's serious!" Coby said laughing nervously. Sienna nodded her head to give Coby's word's more of an effect. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Sienna watched, almost as if in slow motion, as Coby fell to the ground blood gushing from his shoulder.

Everything around Sienna turned silent and as she looked around, she could see what looked like torrents drifting towards her. Grabbing the first torrent that came her way, Sienna visualized it turning into a shield and to her amazement, as another bullet crashed through the air to collide with the energy torrent in her hand, it disintegrated to dust. Then just as quickly as it had came, the torrents disappeared, and everything became fast and loud again all at once, leaving Sienna confused.

"I've been shot! I'm bleeding, I'm bleeding!" Coby screamed from his position on the ground, snapping Sienna out of her dazed state. She rushed over to kneel beside him, only to be reignited with the strange torrents from before, only this time they were a light green and swam all over Coby.

"Are you alright?!" Zoro yelled at Coby, giving Sienna a strange look. "Run for your life, they're almost here."

"No!... I've... Got to get you free as soon as possible!" Coby said, pushing himself to a sitting position. He was having trouble breathing, the air coming in and out of his lungs in huge puffs. The strangest thing though, was that Sienna could now detect the torrents all around her, she knew that they were energy torrents and she wondered if she had finally unlocked her devil fruit abilities.

"There is no need to worry about me! As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free! Hurry up and lea..."

"They will not set you free, because they will kill you in three days!" Sienna yelled at Zoro, cutting him off. She felt terrible for saying it, but it was the truth and he had to know eventually. Plus, he wouldn't die. Luffy would save him.

"Nonsense! That bastard promised me that if I could survive a month, he'd set me free!" Zoro screamed not ready to believe what he was being told.

"He never intended to keep his promise! That's why Luffy-san punched him on your behalf. Because he way toying with you." Coby said walking closer to Zoro. Trying to explain to him the danger that he actually faced.

"Wha... What did you just say?"

"Please! After I set you free, please help to save Luffy-san! I will not force you to become a pirate, however, he's our saviour! Luffy-San is very strong, as long as you two join forces, you all will be able to escape this town!" Coby's breath was slightly steadier now, though he was still puffing a great deal.

"That's enough! The three of you have betrayed Lieutenant Morgan! Die here!" the voice of a Marine rung through the courtyard and it was then that Sienna noticed the uniformed men, standing in a circle around the three of them.

"Surround the base, don't let the guy with the straw hat escape!" The bellowed order had Sienna's heart racing. They obviously hadn't captured Luffy yet.

"How interesting. Are the four of you planning to cause political upheaval?" A rather large man came into view. He had short hair, shaved close to his head. His jaw was made of steal and his arm was made from an axe. The Marine overcoat that he wore, recognised him as the one in charge and Sienna felt her heart sink. He looked to be really strong.

"Roronoa Zoro. I've heard your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me! Before my great strength, you're just garbage!" Lutienant Morgan paused for effect before issuing his commands. "Ready?! Fire!"

Trying to think fast and be the brave person for once, Sienna gathered the energies around her, sure now that she had learnt to use her devil fruit properly. She visualised a shield around her, Coby and Zoro, hoping that it would hold against the rain of bullets. What she wasn't prepared for however, was Luffy suddenly appearing in front of them, using his own body as a shield. Sienna screamed in shock as the bullets collided with Luffy's slim figure.

"It's no use!" Luffy screamed as the bullets bounced from his skin and back to the direction from which they came. Luffy laughed hysterically from the look on the Marine's faces and Sienna felt as though she was going to faint.

"What kind of human are you?!" Zoro screamed as Coby fell back in unconsciousness.

"I am the one who will become the pirate king." Luffy grinned at Zoro before walking closer and holding out three swords. "Look! Which one is your treasured Katana? I couldn't figure it out so I brought all three of them."

"All three belong to me, because I use three katanas. "

"Resisting the navy here together will make me an outlaw. Or maybe you want to die here?" Luffy asked a steel tone to his voice.

"Are you the offspring of the devil? Forget it... Rather than to die here... Why don't I just accede to your request and become a pirate?"

"Yes! I have a companion!" Luffy shouted throwing his hands into the air. Sienna smiled congratulating him.

"Okay, hurry and get these ropes off of me!" Zoro growled lowly. Sienna watched in dismay however as Luffy started to untie the ropes, of better yet, tried to untie the ropes.

"If guns don't work, then we'll use swords to kill him!" The nay men screamed as they rushed forwards towards the three companions.

"Damn this knot is so hard to untie!" Luffy said as he struggled to untie the knot.

"Oi hurry up!"

"Could you stop taking my time? You're so noisy!"

"We don't have time for you to take your time!" Zoro screamed. Sienna watched the Marines come closer. She would have to fight them. She took a step forward, not sure exactly what she was doing, but she couldn't just let her friends be killed. Before she could do anything however, Zoro stepped in, free from his bonds and stopped them all with his blades. Sienna fell over backwards and found herself staring up into his face.

"All of you better not move! You move and I will kill you!" Zoro said a demonic glint coming to his eye. "I already told you that I'd be a pirate with you. Either way, after this incident with the Marines, I'll be an outlaw too. But it's okay, I still have my own goals! I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name's clean or not. Bad guy, good guy. It no longer matters, as long as my name is known worldwide. If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal. I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

"Good! To be the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the pirate king's crew member, if you can't even accomplish something that small, I would be very embarrassed as well!" Luffy grinned and Sienna let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. The two of them were so cool.

"What are you guys standing there for? Hurry up and finish them off!" Morgan shouted at his dazed men.

"Zoro Duck!" Luffy brought his leg sweeping around to knock all of the Marines behind Zoro to the ground. Sienna jumped slightly, ready to cheer the two bys on in their fight, now that all the talking seemed to be over.

"What are you?"

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy held up his leg to Zoro for effect, grinning his trademark ear to ear grin.

"Rubber man! They're too strong!" The Marines mumbled in fear as they watched Zoro and Luffy from the ground. It wasn't really fair that they had to fight the two if they were scared Sienna thought.

"This is an order. Whoever just said that, get a gun and kill yourself. I don't need useless soldiers! And that's and order!" Morgan screamed. To Sienna's horror, they held guns to their temples, she screamed in shock as guns were fired and Marine bodies fell to the ground, cold and dead. Sienna dropped to her knees, unable to move any longer. The sight had just been too horrible.

"What the hell do these dumb Marines think they're doing?!" Zoro yelled shocked at the event that he had just witnessed. Sienna felt herself shaking and felt nausea writhe in the bottom of her stomach.

"I am the Marines worst enemy! If you have the guts then execute me!" Luffy screamed, punching Morgan in the arm that had an axe attached to it. Sienna watched on in horror as Luffy's fight took place. Luffy however seemed to have the upper hand.

"Hey, are you alright?" Zoro asked kneeling down in front of Sienna and examining her face. "Don't let those things trouble you so much. They will be your downfall if you do."

Sienna nodded numbly and let Zoro pull her to her feet. She swayed slightly from dizziness, but once she had gained control, Zoro let her go. She smiled slightly and thanked him.

"Wait!"Helmeppo called out to Luffy, who was busy punching Morgan in the face. Luffy ignored his interruption however and kept punching, screaming about how Morgan had destroyed Coby's dreams. "You idiot I told you to wait! If you want this guy to survive then don't move. If anyone moves I'll shoot!"

"Luffy, I... I don't want to be in your way! I'm not afraid of death!" Coby screamed making Luffy grin happily.

"You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death! Go ahead and shoot!" Luffy started to walk towards Coby and Helmeppo. Morgan however had taken this chance to Stand up behind Luffy, ready to strike. At the same time that Luffy brought his hand back to attack, Zoro put his katana abck into his mouth.

Before Sienna could comprehend what was going on, Luffy's hand had flown into Helmeppo's jaw sending him flying backwards and Zoro had slashed Moran clean through.

"Nice Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"Leave it to me Captain!"

"The Lieutenant lost! Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated!" The Marines shouted.

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us!" Zoro demanded of the remaining Marines.

"Yes! We're free, we're out of Morgan's control! Long live Marines!" The Marines threw their arms into the air and danced together in circles. They were so happy to be free. Though Luffy couldn't quite understand why they were so happy.

Suddenly and without warning, Zoro fell to the ground exhausted from having gone so long without food or drink.

* * *

"I'm full!" Zoro sighed contentedly, patting his stomach in happiness. Him and Luffy had eaten quite a lot after their fight, a fact that Rika's mother was pleased with. She had offered them food when she had seen them walking from the Base.

"So what're you r plans next?" Zoro asked Sienna curiously. She was the only one who had not been talking of the future. "You wanted to complete your dream didn't you? How are you going to go about doing that?"

"Um. Well I haven't really put much thought into it you see." Sienna blushed as she noticed all eyes were averted towards her. "I guess I'll get myself a boat and sail around a bit, so I can get a feel of my devil fruit. I unlocked it's powers."

"You have to join my crew!" Luffy slammed him hand on the table, making Sienna jump. "Zoro is my first mate, so you can have the position of second mate! We're going to the grand line to find One Piece!"

"What you're saying crazy things again! How can just the three of you enter the grand line? All of the world's top pirates go there!" Coby screamed in Luffy's ear.

"We're going for one piece, it won' hurt to go in that direction!" Zoro grinned, swallowing a mouthful of grog. Sienna nodded on agreement, she would probably find her answers there.

"Zoro-san, Sienna-san! Even you two are saying this rubbish!"

"What are you so worried about? It's not like you're coming with us." Zoro said.

"Even though I am not going, I will stil worry. Can't I worry about you guys?" Coby screamed making Zoro sweat drop and Sienna smile. "Luffy-san, even though we just met, but we are still friends!"

"Yep, even though we are going our separate ways, we'll always be friends!" Luffy grinned, and Sienna nodded in full agreement.

"Coby, you better worry about yourself and not us however." Zoro said tapping the hilt of his katana against Coby's head. "Even though you were just doing chores on a small pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't underestimate the Marines ability to gather information. If they know about your past, they won't let you join for sure."

"Excuse me?" A voice from the door sounded out. The companions whipped their heads around to see a troop of Marines in the doorway. "We are wondering, are you really pirates?"

"Yes I just found my first two crew members! That would make us pirates now."

"Even though you are pirates in reality you saved our town and base. For that we are grateful, but since you are pirates, we cannot allow you to stay any longer. Please leave here immediately, as for the previous events, they will be reported to headquarters."

This caused a huge uproar from the crowd gathered outside, but Luffy got to his feet, Zoro and Sienna following him silently. Coby stayed behind.

"Please hold on. Is he telling the truth that he is not with you?" The Marine asked Luffy after talking to Coby, who still remained in the same place he had been before.

"I know what this guy used to do!" Luffy said pointing at Coby. Sienna felt herself go cold, but was determined to trust her Captain's judgment. "I can't remember where, but he used to be with this fat female pirate, I think her name was Alvida! It was a fat and ugly female pirate, this guy spent two years with her."

"Shut up!" Coby screamed punching Luffy as hard as he could in the face. Zoro smiled and Sienna huffed out a breath, out of all the ways he could have chosen to help Coby.

"You! You deserve a beating!" Luffy said as he started punching Coby vigorously. "Damn you, you deserve a beat down!"

"Both of you stop it! I won't allow this town to get into anymore fights!" The marine screamed. Zoro walked in and grabbed Luffy by the collar, telling him not to over do it. "I know he isn't your friend. Please leave this town immediately!"

* * *

"Nice act! This way, even though he's been a pirate before, it won't be such a big deal!" Zoro said as he helped Sienna climb into their boat.

"I believe Coby will become stronger in the future!" Luffy laughed.

"Time to go or else there's no telling what else will happen! Not leaving anything behind, that's what pirates are all about!" Zoro said as Luffy untied the dinghy boat from the dock.

"Luffy-san!" Coby's voice called out as he saluted the pirates. "Thank you very much, I will never forget you for the rest of my life!"

"Coby we'll meet again someday!" Luffy called out as he and Zoro climbed into the boat. Then the strangest thing occurred. All of the Marine's lined up behind Coby and saluted.

"Yahoo We're off! Grand line here we come!" Luffy shouted his arms in the air, as the small boat sailed into the distance.

* * *

Well that was chapter 3 Hope it was good, please review!! 


End file.
